Forgotten
by Writing Maiden
Summary: Full sumary inside and for those people who like HitsuHina couple DON'T read this. Please don't kill me.
1. Prolouge

Ichigo, Rukia, Orihime, Ishida, and Chad came back from soul sosiety and brought somebody with them. Hitsugaya. AND they closed the portal...period. So they're stuck with him. And the mysterious girl who found them seem to have something to do with the captain.AND I am breaking up Hitsugaya and Hinamori.I no this is kinda short but i can't help it ill promise it will be longer next oh yeah and hitsugaya toushirou ( that's his name right?) which is his sir name?

* * *

Prologue----- 

_Geez do they have a problem with people with different colored hair_. Everybody stared at the blue haired girl. Whispers begin to from.

"Hey it's the new girl" "Look at her hair it's blue!" "She probably dyed it" "Yeah the teacher wouldn't allow it"

_You think that they could softer it a little bit. I could hear you for goodness sake!_ A teacher stopped her. "Miss Oneida will you please not dye your hair blue" the teacher said. "It's my natural color, sensei" "Yeah right" The teacher joked. "Tomorrow i want to see that hair back to it's natural color". End of discussion...not. _Like I'm gonna_. Just before the teacher went she could hear her say "What's with kids these days. First Mr.Kurosaki now her." _Another person that has colored hair_...

-------------------------------------------------------------

Aine walked on a street. The wind blew her blue hair. _Strange. There should be no wind._ Then a light appear. She covered her eyes from the blinding light. When the light died down, she saw 6 people on the floor, badly injured. There was a guy with orange hair, a guy with black hair, a guy with silver hair, a girl with amber hair, a girl with black hair and a guy with brown hair. Two of them (the orange and the silver hair) had Shinigami clothes on. _ You've got to be kidding me_. _How am I suppose to carry them_..._Oh well I'll just have to do it_. _I hope no one is looking_.She drew a circle around them with signs and chanted some words and said "Teleport".


	2. Hearts confession

Chap 1 Hearts confession  
………………..  
…………………..  
……………..  
…………….  
The silver haired guy was the first one to be awake. He pondered for awhile until he noticed somebody was applying wet cloth on his head. He got up felling the pain of his broken ribs. "You should lay down for awhile" he heard somebody say. He saw a girl sitting beside him. She had blue hair and blue eyes. He was surprised that she could see him. She tended to his wounds for awhile until she asked "So what's a captain rank Shinigami doing here?" He was more surprised but didn't answer instead he asked her "Who are you!" "Aine" she answered simply. She put her hand over his ribs and a light appeared. He was slightly alarmed but a sense of relief swept him and he no longer felt the pain because his ribs have been healed. "Now I should ask you. Who are you?" she asked. "Hitsugaya Toushirou". "Now can you tell me who were the 3 guys and 2 girls that were with you?" "They are here?" He saw the orange haired guy on the bed beside him. Seeing something in his eyes she said "If you want to fight please do it somewhere else."

"Fine then" he said gruffly. She walked out holding her bowl of water. He decided to follow her. "Why didn't you heal Ichigo?" Toushirou asked as she put the water into the sink. "Ichigo so that's his name. For your information I already healed all of them" she said in a matter-of-factly tone while resting on a couch. He just did nothing. "Never mind it probably I would act the same if I was in a stranger's house and she happens to have magic powers" she said jokingly. He still did nothing. "Quiet much" she said kind of angry. Then he noticed something. _She said there were 2 girls and 3 guys with me…that makes 6 of us how did she manage to get us here? _"How did you get us here?" She noticed how tense he was with the question but that didn't stop her from joking "I carried you here".

Hitsugaya didn't manage to retort the joke because he heard a sound in one of the rooms. They went to the room and saw that Ichigo was awake. "Wow, you're awake I'm surprised. It takes a lot of time for an average person to wake up that fast even if I healed it that you know" Aine said. He noticed Aine and Hitsugaya. "Why are you here! And where is Rukia!" Ichigo demanded. "Rukia, Rukia, Rukia. That is all, you talk about." Hitsugaya said. They were in a big fight until Aine hit them with a mallet.

Bang!

"Hey! Where did you get the mallet from?" Ichigo asked. "None of your business. Now will you two stop acting like little children and help me with your friends. They're awake." She said and she walked out of the room. "Who is she? How did she know that they're awake?" Ichigo asked Toushirou. "I don't know".

---------------------------

Rukia opened her eyes to see an orange blur in front of her. "Ichigo" she said. "Rukia!" he shouted holding her hand tightly. "Ichigo, you're okay" Rukia said. "Yup, Rukia. I'm fine." he said reassuringly. Then she hit him on the head and said "You idiot! Why did you do that? Fighting my brother! That has got to be the craziest thing that you have ever done. You…" Then she heard giggling. "Sorry. Can't help it" She sat up and saw that she was in a room with a group of people and Ichigo. They were Orihime, Ishida, Chad, Hitsugaya and... _Hitsugaya!_ Seeing her, the girl that giggled decided to go out and let Ichigo handle it. "Out" she said while pushing them. Surprisingly they all went out willingly and before going out the door he could see her wink.

"So…" Rukia said impatiently why he is here and who the hell that girl is. Ichigo sigh and told her what happened.

—Flashback—

"Urgh" Ichigo was limping all bloody from the fight with Byakuya and his friends weren't doing any better. Ichigo was carrying Rukia who took a hit from her brother to save him. "Stop!" Ichigo heard a guy say. Hitsugaya was standing in front of the gate. _Damn…We were so close to the portal_. His eyes were those looking for revenge. Avenge Aizen Sousuke. "Ichigo-san the portal is…" Hanatarou stopped after seeing Hitsugaya. _No Hitsugaya-taicho…_"Hurry!" a small little cat called Yoruichi said. "The other captains are coming!" _Damn. There is no other way…_Ichigo drew his zanpakotou and was in attacking position. Ichigo attacked first and Hitsugaya blocked it with his sword. "Houri-" he was going to release his zanpakotou but Ichigo cut him off by charging at him. Hitsugaya dodge it and Ichigo crashed with the control panel controlling the portal. It was going to close so Chad held Rukia and pushed Ichigo into the portal with everyone…Ichigo, Rukia, Chad, Ishida, Orihime, Yoruichi and accidentally Hitsugaya.

— End Flashback—

"I should be the one calling you idiot coming in the battle like that!" Ichigo said remembering. "You were gonna die if you took the blow!" she said back. "Well you're lucky it didn't kill you if it did I would never forgive myself". Her eyes soften and she asked "Why did you save me?" "Because … saved me…so many times…" Ichigo answered. Rukia noticed that it was only half of the answer. "Is that all…?" Ichigo stared at the ceiling hoping that something would happen but they couldn't give him the pleasure. "Uummm…also because…"

"I love you..."

"Me too"

* * *

Yay! done plz review thx bb 


	3. Meeting

How old does Hitsugaya Toushirou look like? And sorry for the bad ending in the last chapter.

* * *

"SORRY!" They heard Aine apologizing for the thousandth time to Ichigo and Rukia. _Sigh. What's with this girl?_ Some of them tried really hard not to laugh.

—Flashback—

"I love you"

"Me too"

Ichigo moved closer to Rukia. Their lips brushed against each other and they kissed. For a really long time...2 seconds…5…8…14…25…until they heard an aaauuuuuu sound. "Who's there!" Ichigo demanded. He could feel a faint reiatsu but it was growing. Then at the corner of the room something blurry appear until it showed a girl. Aine.

"Sorry!" they heard from the room Ichigo and Rukia were in. A blushing Rukia and pissed off Ichigo came out with Aine who was crying chibi style. "I'm SO sorry for ruining your first kiss with Rukia!" That caught everybody's attention even Toushirou was looking at them.

—End Flashback—

Aine was going to say "SORRY!" again until Ishida interrupted. "So Miss Aine…Who are you?" "You already said it…Aine. Duh" she said. Some people sweatdropped and some veins popped including Ichigo. "Geez! Who fuck are you, how did we get here and…" Ichigo pointed towards Toushirou "Why are you here?" Then Orihime remembered something "Oh yeah where is Hanatarou-san and Yoruichi-san?" They thought for awhile "Hey you. Was there anybody else with us?" Ichigo asked. "Nope. But if they are here they can't find your reiatsu or sprit energy." "Why?" "Because the house binds it so hollows won't attack me. So you need to get out of here if you want your friends to find you" she concluded. "And where is your bodies?" she asked. They looked at themselves. Ishida, Orihime and Chad were wearing what they were wearing when they were in their bodies but Ichigo was in his Shikigami clothes. "It in Urahara's place I think" Ishida said. "So we'll go there"

"We?"

"Will you hurry up already!" she said to the gang. "Who asked you to follow us?" Ichigo asked obviously annoyed. "Well…" she said thinking "I don't want to be here because walking with you is like walking into a live volcano but I don't _think_ I can live with it if a bunch of hollows attack you" Right on que a bunch of hollows _did_ attack them. Ichigo killed some of them. It would be no problem if he was in his normal state but he wasn't so the Toushirou decided to help him. _This girl's cursed_ Toushirou thought as he fended off a few hollows.

Then they heard a roar. A golem looking hollow appeared. It had 'stones' covering its body. "It's a Chinozo. It-" Rukia was cut off by Ichigo's attacking. It didn't work and Ichigo was thrown back. "You still don't learn do you" Toushirou said. "It never attacks but its strong armor managed to deflect most of the shinigami's attacks and run away" Rukia explained. "So it's harmless" Orihime said. "In a way yes" "Not anymore" Aine interjected. The Chinozo formed boulders and threw them at the gang. "Rukia! You said it doesn't attack!" Ichigo said. "It never attacks anyone before" "Duh. Isn't it obvious? Most of us here have high spirit energy. We're like happy meals with legs!" Aine said. "Happy meals?" They said confused. "HELP!" Orihime was stuck and the hollow was going to throw a boulder at her.

Then Aine appeared in front of her. A bright light appeared in front of her and the boulder was cut in half by ……daggers?

Aine was standing there but she was wearing what looked like a shinigami clothes except it has a short skirt. She was holding two daggers and was aiming it at the hollow. She lounge at it with amazing speed and slashed it at the head. It tried to block the attack with it hands but Aine just jump on its hand and took a dive.

Bang! (Or something like that)

When the dust cleared they saw Aine walking out. She slipped her daggers in a belt that hanged loosely on her hips.

They stood in awe at how fast she dealt with the hollow. "What?" Aine asked at the way they were staring at her. "You were a shinigami and you didn't tell us!" They all said simultaneously. "You didn't ask" "Where is your zanpakutou?" Shirou (his name was too long) asked. She took out her dagger "Here" They were surprised because all of the shinigamis use katanas except Ichigo. "I made mine into daggers because I'm kind of short and I'm not that strong to carry it not my back without slowing me down" she pointed to Shirou. Ishida was going to ask a question which was going to take a long time to answer until...

"Konichiwa minna-san" They saw Urahara behind them with Hanatarou and Yoruichi.


	4. Mysteries

I forgot too tell you readers that I'm pairing Aine with Shirou… Rather late than never right. Oh and the guy who said that the girl was not original you just have to wait and see...

**Mysteries**

—Urahara's shop—

"The bodies are there" Urahara pointed to a room and pushed Ishida and Orihime there. The room was dark. Ishida felt himself enter his body and he felt something in his hand. He squeezed it. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH" Orihime screamed. Urahara on the lights and they saw Ishida and Orihime in a (cough cough cough COUGH COUGH) position… Urahara looked at Jinta and Ururu and said "I told you to keep them properly before they came" "KEEP US PROPERLY!" Orihime and Ishida said and their veins were popping. Ishida shot arrows at Jinta and Ururu.

"Tou-chan, what are you doing here?" "Don't call me that!" "He accidentally fell into the portal while we were fighting" Ichigo said. "Guess he's stuck with you then" Aine said. "I don't think we've properly introduced" Urahara said. "I'm Oneida Aine" She said while bowing. "Urahara Kisuke" Then he held Aine's hand "Aine-san, can you let Tou-chan stay at your house" he said dramatically. The group fell anime style. _No wonder he was so nice to her _they thought. "NO!" Aine and Shirou said. "Why can't he stay at your store?" Aine whined. "Our store has no room left and if you can fit all 6 of them you sure can fit Tou-chan" "Stop calling me that!" Shirou said. "Fine, fine" Aine said finally giving up.

---------------

Shirou was stiff. The captain stiff! Maybe it was just the faux body he was in or that he never had been to a stranger's house before. _Damn that Kisuke I'll kill him!_ he thought. "If you don't want me here you should just say so you know" he said gruffly, he always does that whenever he's shy (him shy LOL). She said "No problem it's just…nothing" and she pointed a room to him and went away.

--School--

He was so not getting used to this. People… teachers. _Damn that ryoka_. "Hitsugaya-san I suggest you pay attention!" and having silver hair wasn't helping. "Hitsugaya-kun!" he heard Rukia call. "Here" she gave him a book that she always read. They were walking. "So how is the stay with Aine-san?" Rukia asked. "You noticed huh" "No Ichigo did" "That damn ryoka" Shirou said. Rukia pretended to not notice that and said "Got to go!"

He went back to the school and he saw people crowding around two people. The school bully and…Aine? He wanted to help her because she was small compared to the bully but his instincts were telling him to watch. The guy charged at her. The whole school knew she was a goner but she somersaulted and landed on his shoulders. She jumped down.The guy was getting angrier. He knew that he wouldn't last. _Anger dulls the blade_ he remembered. He tried to charge again but this time Aine just went out of the way and disappeared. Everybody was confused; she was winning. Why did she runaway? Shirou was the only one who knew and he was going to find out more about it.


	5. Memories

Memories(Though this chappie have nothing to do with memories)  
...  
...  
...

Konichiwa! Sorry I didn't update for so long but my friends will chase me with a pitchfork if I didn't get 'good' marks in my exams so I might not even write a long chappie. And I was thinking of writing love scenes for each couple when they are in the carnival. Who shall I start first? Please vote. Ichigo & Rukia or Orihime & Ishida or Shirou & Aine (for those people that are pissed with this don't say I didn't warn you!)

* * *

Shirou was running after her. _Damn this faux body moves like a normal person. _He finally caught up with her "Aine-san wait!" he asked her. She stopped and smiled at him dopily and said "Sorry I need to go do something I had forgotten. Bye" and ran away again. _What is with this girl?_

--------------------

"I'm home" Aine called out. "Hey" Shirou said. He was wearing Ichigo's clothes because Jinta's was too small and Urahara only wore one (EWWW dirty). So Rukia suggested to use Ichigo's shirt instead. They had fun rummaging through his stuff.

-Flashback-

"Kawaii!" Aine said as she took one orange shirt with a cat on it while Rukia took more shirts. "H-HEY!" Ichigo took back the shirt and running around so they won't look at the cuter shirts. Then Ichigo and Rukia fought over a shirt. They were pulling a shirt with Ichigo's baby picture on it. "GIVE IT BACK!" Ichigo said. "But it's soo cute". Shirou who was very pissed at this point hissed "It doesn't even fit me" but they couldn't hear him.

Aine notice a sweater but didn't dare to take it _because they hold precious memories... something I never had_

-End Flashback-

Ichigo's shirt was a bit big for him but it looked good. _Not bad…_ Aine thought. She caught herself midair. _Bad, bad Aine_ she scolded herself. He looked at her funny. "Oh yeah!" She showed him 8 tickets. "I asked Rukia, Ichigo, Chad, Tasuki, Ishida and Inoue but there's 1 left…So you wanna come?" she asked. "No" "Please!" she said with sparkly eyes. His vein popped "Why don't you ask Urahara" he said angrily. Aine oblivious to his anger kept on nagging and nagging and nagging until…

"OKAY!" he said finally giving up. "Yay yay!" and she went away. Then he heard sizzling sounds. _She's probably cooking_ he thought, so he went to see her. Then he saw her sitting on the floor looking at her badly burnt hand. She looked like she was in trance. He heard her whisper "Aize-" "Hey. You okay?" he asked her. "Huh. Oh I'm okay. Just burnt my hand only" she said and washed her hands. While she was putting cream onto her hands he asked her "Just now who were you talking about?" "Huh? Sorry but I always forget about things"

She might have forgotten about it but it certainly bothered her

* * *

Yay! Done it's longer than I thought oh well. In 1 month or so I'll be updating so please vote! 


	6. Carnival of Hollow

I hate starting a new chapter because you have to start from scratch…Oh yeah because I was too lazy to redownload the episode where got the phrase to do Orihime's attacks I decided to use the phrase from the manga, which I still have in my computer, but the phrase is kind of different. And the idea of the coupling chapters goes down the drain. I am wayyyyyyy to lazy.

* * *

**The Carnival of Hollows!**

……………

…………………………………….

………………………

……………

Ichigo and Rukia were queuing at the house of horrors. Of course Rukia dragged him there she had the whole thing planned…

"AHHHHH" Rukia hugged Ichigo as a bat flew past by. "Rukia" "Ichigo" they eyes were shining and the background had stars in it. They came closer…

"Rukia"

"RUKIA!" Rukia went back straight to reality. "It's our turn" Ichigo pointed at the house. Rukia blushed and went in with Ichigo.

They went inside it was dark. Rukia prepared for the bats. The moment she heard the bats she cuddled to Ichigo causing him to fall and hit a button which made the whole place light up. They saw the bats and it was just two thin wood attached to a block of wood and also a bunch of guys in black cloth. "That's lame" Ichigo said.

After the haunted house and the other rides that ended up in disaster Rukia decided to go for the more direct approach…the Tunnel of Love. _If he doesn't see the signs he really…_

**BOOOOOM!**

--------------------------Elsewhere----------------------

Shirou walked around the carnival until he reached a ferries wheel. For lack of things to do, he decided to ride it. He couldn't stand the screaming kids, the clowns who give him a balloon at every corner and the adults who always ask 'Are you lost?' like he was a kid. For goodness sake he was a few millenniums old.

Anyway he went in the ferries wheel and saw Aine there staring out the window. When the wheel stared to turn, she noticed him. "Shirou-kun. You like the ferries wheel also?" she asked. "Yeah" he answered.

Silence…………

More silence…………

But it didn't seem to affect either of them. They were seeing the scenery. Aine saw the balloons and things it brought back memories…

_A man with black hair and eyes and wore glasses was sparring with me. I held out my hand and shouted, "Destructive art 33, Blue Fire Fall!" He managed to avoid the magic and appeared behind me. I turned and held my katana up to protect myself from his swing "You are learning fast, Aine. That should be all for your training. Why don't we go to the carnival? You could use a break" "Sure" I said with a smile on my face…_

She snapped back to reality. _Me…smiling…I was so happy…I wondered what happened…NO I mustn't try to remember to much I sealed it for a reason…_but a name came into her head "Aizen Sousuke…" she said softly but loud enough for Shirou to hear. "What!" Shirou looked at her "You know Aizen!" Aine was in deep shit , on one hand she can tell the truth but it'll sound like a lie or she can tell a lie that sounds like the truth…but how was she suppose to make a lie in this situation.

**BOOM!**

_What the hell! _Shirou thought. An invisible thing hit the ferries wheel. But Aine and Shirou can see it…a hollow. The foundation of the wheel collapsed and Shirou and Aine fell into the darkness…

"_Shirou…Shirou…" "Huh…" "Come…" Shirou saw light welcoming him to it. For some reason he found himself being pulled to it. Then he fell slowly on the ground. He walked towards the light. Then he saw a girl…or he thought it was a girl. The place was so dark that he can only see the shape of her body and since she was rolled up like a ball (or he think she is) he couldn't see much. Her eyes opened. He could see it through her extremely long hair. _

"_Who are you?" he asked. "Have you forgotten about me? Or did you come to save me?" "Save you?" When she held out her hands, he heard a clinging sound. He saw shackles on them. He reached out to it and held the shackles. "Who would do this to you?" before he could get an answer, a bright light laminated the whole place…_

"_Myself…"_

"Huh?" "Hitsugaya-kun! You're awake!" Rukia was in front of him. "What happened?" "Hollow came, Ichigo's handling it now…But I wanna ask you something…" she looked at the unconscious Aine. "When you were falling down, she used her reaitsu to shield both of you" (I just found out that reiatsu and spirit energy was the same thing only diff language) "So…" he didn't get it. "Hitsugaya Toushirou! Have you forgotten that only half of the captains of Gotei 13 can do that can do that" Opps he forgotten about that. Since he is a captain being able to do that was normal…

Aine woke up and saw a hollow "Wow! Never seen a hollow that big…or ugly!" The hollow looked like a big fir tree with tentacles. Ichigo was slashing the tentacles but it kept re-growing. "You fool! Hit the body!" Rukia said to Ichigo. Rukia had to screamed it a few times before Ichigo got it. "God makes you wonder how he survived a fight with Byakuya" Aine mumbled. Shirou looked at her. "Umm, I heard Rukia talked about him brother, umm, that day you came…"

Rukia went to Ichigo and gave him a smack. Shirou looked at them… _ Rukia changed a lot she used to be quiet and now she has many friends _he shuddered at the thought. One day he was walking around the school and Rukia saw him. The problem was she was with her friends. They kept pinching me and saying "He so cute". "Shirou-kun? You okay? You look kinda pale"

"Hey you kids get away from here!"

* * *

YAYY finished! I'm thinking of staring another bleach fic. Hehehe. 


	7. Stupid Stupid Idiot

**Hello people! I know it's been so long but I have a life you know...actually it's just an excuse, I don't have a life and I was busy on my PSX. I'm rediscovering it since I don't have a PS2 or Xbox or GBA or...better stop before I jump down a double-story house.  
**

**_Sigh_ I don't have a life and a PS2. **

**If you review a lot I might update within the week since it's the holidays where I turn into an insomniac.  
**

* * *

**Stupid stupid idiot**

_There was a boy covered in blood at the side of the road. Everybody passed by not giving a glance to him so I guessed he was a ghost. He was barely conscious. I tried to pull him towards my house. He resisted for a while but eventually he came with me. I brought him back with me and healed him. "Who are you?" I asked…_

Aine woke up sweating and feeling very queasy. She pushed her hair back and looked at her calendar. "Damn today's the day" she said. She walked out of her room and saw Shirou. He was wearing the school uniform. She looked at the clock and said, "It's already this late?" He looked at her and asked, "Are you okay?" he wanted to touch her head to see if she was sick but she took a step back "Don't worry it's just the flu. I'll be skipping school today though…" He nodded and went to school. Aine leaned against a wall and touched her head "Hope he wasn't offended but I don't know if I can control it at this point"

-------------------------

"I wonder why Aine-san didn't come today…"

"She probably got kicked out"

Shirou heard as he walked from school. He himself wondered, she looked a bit sick back then…

He shrugged knowing that he won't find out anything about her anytime soon. She was so secretive, she managed to evade all his questions. Except for the time she said Aizen's name, she never slipped anything else.

_What was that! _ Shirou thought. He could swear he felt a powerful surge of reiatsu. It came like a gust of wind. It was only for a millisecond but he could sense where it came from. He ran toward the source of the reiatsu. He ran as fast as possible, ignoring the teacher's shouts. He didn't bother to look at the signs while running, if he did, he would notice that it was the exact road he used to get to Aine's house.

-------------------------

"Phew that's done" Aine said as she wipe a drop of sweat on her forehead. She was in her room, which she never let Shirou come into because it was full of candles, ancient books and runes, which would put her in a pretty awkward situation.

As Aine went out from her bedroom, she saw Shirou. She totally panicked. She closed the door and gave a hopefully convincing I'm-not-panicking surprised look "Eh Shirou-kun what are you doing here?" "What were you doing?!" Shirou said albeit harsh. Aine noticed but brushed it off. She noticed that she was soaking in sweat and thought he meant what she did to make her sweat so much. "I just went out for a jog, thought it'll help me get better" she explained. He looked at her skeptically.

A moment of silence passed.

"Why are you here?" Aine said, she almost sounded whinny, more tired. She was becoming very nervous under the stress and with her back against the wall, cornered.

He ignored that question again. "What were you doing?" he said again. "I told you I wa-" "Dammit, tell me the truth!" he slammed his hand beside her. Aine cringed. She racked her brain for something, anything. Feeling a sense of hopelessness, she took a deep hopefully unnoticeable breath. "Tell you what?" she said bravely. That sounded ridiculously stupid, but it was the only thing she could think off. She expected something bad like a slap or whatever but all she got was a glare, with a bit of hurtfulness in it. It sent a pang of something in her, she could feel it right to her toes. Apparently it did some damage to her brain because she lost control of her mouth.

Just as Shirou back was facing her, she asked "Why do you care?". He just stood there. _Stupid stupid idiot. _She didn't know if she was talking about him or her. She didn't know she was going to say it until it came out. The funny thing was that she didn't think she said it because it didn't sound like her, it sounded so ethereal, yet...it did. If that wasn't bad enough she had to continue, "It's not like you're going to stay here for long. When Seireitei fixes portal and come, you will help them capture _fugitives _Ichigo and Rukia and then you will go back to your dear _Hinamori-chan_ a hero"

Aine bit her lip. That definitely wasn't suppose to come out, or make sense, but it did to Shirou. His head snapped back, looking at her. "How did you know about her!?" Somewhere in the back of her mind she thought _typical, the first thing you think about is that girl _but she ignored the stabbing jealousy and stuffed it further into the back of her mind.

"I heard it from Urahara" Aine said. A flat out lie but if _Hinamori _was who she thought she was, and she's pretty damn sure, than it wouldn't be un-Urahara-ish to talk about her. He seemed satisfied with it and went into his room. After he closed the door, she slumped onto the floor. _Stupid stupid idiot _this time it was about her. Stupid for wanting him to know she was lying, stupid for wanting to know what she hid from her self, idiot for not knowing that what she wants will never matter only, what she needs, whatever it is. Feeling positively angry she let herself do something really childish for once.

She slammed the door.


	8. Interlude

Just came to me while I was sleeping. Which explains why I got insomnia. I could just hear myself getting flamed.

* * *

Interlude 

"Urahara!" Shirou shouted. He was seriously pissed.

"Yes! Welcome to Urahara's shop. How may I help you?" Urahara said.

"I need information on Aine"

"Oh Hitsugaya-kun did you have a fight with her? I'm sure if you go home she's welcome you with a kiss and a hug and say 'Oh Shirou-poo I'm soo sorry for whatever I did'" Urahara said with a very creepily high pitched female voice. If Shirou weren't so pissed he would've ran away squealing.

"That that that …stupid girl!" And that shows how pissed he is, he can't even say a decent curse.

"Oh Hitsugaya-poo and you came to me. I'm soo touched. Let me cuddle you in my non-existent bosoms" Urahara lounged at him but was evaded.

That made him notice the high pitched voice "Urahara stop fooling around"

"Oh you're so straight forward. Yes we should stop fooling around and prove our love! Kyaaaaaaa" Urahara chased after Shirou. Now Shirou wasn't so mad and gained his common sense to run the hell outta there. He didn't squeal, of course, he just gave a dignified scream.

"Manager, where's Chikyuu-rin? The old geezer programmed her to look like him to skip work again" Jinta said.

"I heard the door close. She probably ran away again"

"Urghh I'll bully Ururu into finding her again"


End file.
